vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Monique
The relationship between the Witches Davina Claire and Monique Deveraux. They used to be best friends, but after Monique's death during the Harvest, their relationship made a turn for the worse. After Monique was resurrected, Monique's militant devoutness to the coven caused her to bully Davina and ultimately become enemies. Their relationship ended when Monique was killed by Marcel Gerard using The Devil's Star against her. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In the flashbacks in Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches, including Davina, Abigail, and Cassie, who were to be part of the Harvest ritual. The four girls were misled into believing they would just be in a peaceful limbo until the Reaping, but in reality, their throats were slit, killing them violently. Marcel and his army of vampires arrived to stop the Harvest, but they were too late; Cassie, Abigail, and Monique had already had their throats slit, leaving Davina as the only survivor. Because she was the lone survivor, she absorbed all of the magical powers of the three girls sacrificed before her. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina suffered the consequences of being the sole survivor of the Harvest; her powers grew so great that she lost control of them completely, which started a sequence of earthquakes, intense winds, torrential rain, and fires. Knowing she needed to complete the Harvest to stop the natural disasters, she reassured Marcel that she had lived a good life, despite only being sixteen, and mentioned that Monique had been a good friend to her. Monique's aunt, Sophie, ultimately completed the Harvest by slitting Davina's throat. Davina's body was then placed next to Monique's, but none of the girls reawakened, as expected; unbeknownst to them, Céleste Dubois (possessing Sabine's body) hijacked the power of the Harvest for her own ends. In Crescent City, Monique was resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde, who was originally resurrected in her place. This caught Marcel's attention, and he came to Sophie and Monique to ask Sophie to help him track down and kill the witches who had been resurrected in place of the other three Harvest girls to get Davina back. Though Sophie was initially opposed to the idea, Monique convinced her to agree to help him, sensing that he was being honest. In Le Grand Guignol, Monique played an major part in Davina's resurrection after she cast a spell of Esther's (given to her by Elijah) on Celeste's remains so that Celeste would be sealed into her original body and unable to body jump after Elijah killed her. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Monique and Davina were finally reunited, but Monique began acting cruelly to her former best friend by constantly reminding her that she chose vampires over their coven and insisting that she didn't deserve the honor of being a Harvest girl. As Davina couldn't revive a rose unlike her, Monique insisted that Davina never belonged with them. Davina went to Josh, telling him about how Monique treated her. She believed that Monique couldn't understand her, as she didn't know what she had experienced in death. They attended Elijah's party. At Elijah's party, the werewolf Oliver flirted with Davina and was about to ask her to dance when Monique came and snatched him from her. Davina angered by her actions, decided to storm away. When Monique returned to the garden, she was stunned to find that Davina had returned the entire garden's worth of dead roses to life again. In The Big Uneasy, Monique and Davina seemed to be on slightly better terms while the two of them and Abigail attempted to interact with the Ancestors. One of the Ancestors made contact with Monique and spoke through her, giving the girls their message: with the looming threat of the vampires and werewolves fighting each other, the coven needed to complete the Harvest by sacrificing Genevieve to resurrect the last Harvest girl, Cassie. Davina overheard the argument between Monique and Genevieve regarding Genevieve's imminent death; Genevieve promised to fulfill her duty to the coven by killing herself, but only after she ensured the coven would be able to defend itself in her absence. At La Fête des Bénédictions, Monique, Davina, and Abigail were formally introduced to New Orleans society, where the each demonstrated their ancestral elemental abilities of earth, fire, and wind, respectively. Once at the celebration afterward, Monique approached Genevieve and complained that Davina didn't deserve to be a Harvest girl because she hadn't made the sacrifices to the coven that Monique had by losing her mother and her aunt. Genevieve disagreed with her, but decided that they should teach Davina a lesson by not allowing her to receive any of the offerings from the supernatural community. Davina was hurt by Monique and Genevieve's actions, especially because Monique continued to rub her face in the fact that she wasn't receiving gifts, but she felt slightly better when Klaus, hoping to earn her favor, gave her the daylight ring spell and a lapis lazuli ring to give to Josh, which made Monique angry. In A Closer Walk With Thee, when Davina is trying to persuade Abigail into conducting a séance to contact Tim, Monique interrupts them by saying that séances are for phony witches who try to impress tourists. She leaves them quickly. Trivia *In The Originals, Davina had an indirect role in Monique's mother's death by informing Marcel that she sensed Jane-Anne performing magic, breaking Marcel's rule against witches practicing witchcraft in the French Quarter. *When Monique was first resurrected, she was in favor of Marcel killing the witches Celeste had resurrected so that Davina, Abigail, and Cassie could finally come back to life. However, once Davina was reawakened, Monique treated her coldly, as she had been indoctrinated by the Ancestors while she was in limbo and resented Davina for waiting too long to allow the witches to complete the Harvest and siding with vampires over her own people. *They used to be really close according to Davina, however she hated who Monique became after being reunited with her. * Monique, as a Harvest girl, was given the gift of additional elemental control over the earth, while Davina was given the gift of additional elemental control over fire. *Marcel saved Davina from being sacrificed in the Harvest because he had a rule against hurting or killing children. However, Marcel ultimately killed Monique in From a Cradle to a Grave, breaking his own rule to save baby Hope Mikaelson from being sacrificed by her. *Both of their resurrections were shown on-screen. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship